


Ready For Anything

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Nigel and Patrick go to Elwood City's first annual Pride Festival.





	Ready For Anything

“Sunglasses?”

“Check.”

“Water?”

“Check.”

“Snacks?”

“Of course.”

“I think that’s everything,” Nigel said as Patrick nodded and zipped up their bags. They needed to be prepared—it was going to be a long day.

In just under half an hour, Nigel and Patrick would be heading over to Elwood City’s first annual Pride Festival. There would be food, music, and—their main destination—the parade. They had been looking forward to the event for weeks, and they were thrilled that the day had finally arrived.

Patrick set their bags down by the door. “Alright, now we just have to change into our outfits,” he said, giving Nigel’s hand a light squeeze before heading back to their room.

Smiling, Nigel was quick to follow. Once there, he walked to his dresser to pull out his rainbow-striped shorts and white t-shirt with the word “PRIDE” printed in large, block letters. He was ready to get changed when his phone started to ring.

“Who’s that?” Patrick asked.

Nigel looked at his phone. “It’s Patty. I hope she’s not having too much trouble,” he said as he answered the call.

Before Nigel could even say hello, Patty began talking. “Nigel, are you here yet? I need your help,” she practically yelled over the background noise.

“N-no, we’re still getting ready. Is everything alright?” Nigel said as Patrick gave him a concerned look.

“Somebody dropped the ball, and there aren’t enough tables for the food vendors. Now I have to find four more tables before the gates open.”

“Vendors? I thought you were just in charge of the parade?”

“Yes, well, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I need someone to check the attendance of all the groups in the parade while I find the tables, but a couple of my volunteers backed out at the last minute, so—”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Nigel said before Patty could panic even more than she already was.

“Thank you, Nigey, you’re an angel. Meet me by the front entrance—and tell Patrick I said ‘hi.’”

Once Patty had hung up, Nigel sighed and turned to Patrick. “Looks like I’ll be heading over a bit early. Patty needs some help.”

“Do you need me to come with?” Patrick asked.

“No, no, take your time. It’s all under control,” Nigel said. He quickly changed into his outfit, gave Patrick a kiss goodbye, and hurried out the door—after remembering to yell a quick “Patty says ‘hi’” to Patrick.

* * *

After twenty minutes of rushing his way through the parade line-up and checking groups off the list, Nigel finally saw Patty heading toward him. “Did you find the tables?” he asked.

“Yes—no thanks to the other staff members,” she rolled her eyes. She offered to take her clipboard back from Nigel. “I’ll take it from here—thanks again for the help.”

“You’re very welcome. I hope there are no more mix-ups,” Nigel said as he handed her the clipboard.

Patty smiled. “You and me both, Nigel. You and me both.” She started to turn around to get back to work, but she paused. “By the way, someone’s looking for you,” she said as she pointed over Nigel’s shoulder.

Turning around, Nigel saw Patrick smiling and waving at him. He had finally changed into his outfit for the day—black shorts and a tie-dyed shirt.

“Hello there, stranger,” Patrick said as Nigel approached.

Nigel pulled him into a hug. “You look great.”

“So do you,” Patrick said. “But I think your outfit is missing something.”

“It is?”

Patrick took off his bag and opened it. “I was planning on giving this to you at home, but better late than never.” He pulled out two brightly colored hats with ‘I ❤ My Husband’ written across the fronts. “I had them custom-made.”

Nigel looked at the hats, then up at Patrick, smiling widely the whole time. “They’re perfect,” he said as he grabbed one of the hats and placed it on Patrick’s head.

“I’m glad you like them,” Patrick said as he put the second hat on Nigel. “Now, we should probably find our place before we get in trouble with your sister.”

“Good idea,” Nigel laughed, adjusting his brand-new hat. Hand in hand, they walked to their place in the parade. They couldn’t wait to begin the celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely tumblr anon who requested "Nigel and Patrick go to Pride." <3 
> 
> (Btw, in case the emoji doesn't show up properly on some devices, the hats say "I [heart] My Husband.")


End file.
